


Where's Lena

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: Where Kara is a mess because Lena is missing.orMorgan Edge used Lena Luthor to test his teleportation device to finally get rid of her.





	1. Where's Lena?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Welcome to my first work here! Please go easy on me.
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy!

Kara was rudely awaken by the siren five blocks away from her apartment and she contemplated whether to be the hero National city needs or to be the selfish Kryptonian she actually is, at least that's what everyone thinks. Kara rolled over to her back and stared at the ceiling, she saw paint starting to peel off from the corner and she was reminded of the last time she repainted – they repainted the whole place.

_"Lena?"_

_"Hi Kara, Jimmy mentioned you're doing some small renovation of your place and they're going to help? I thought I could stop by and bring you guys snacks." Lena the good-hearted, extremely down-to-Earth, enigmatic CEO of LCorp and CatCo knowingly smiled as soon as Kara opened the door to her disaster of an apartment._

_"Oh." Kara's eyes widen a bit and a nervous laugh gurgled from her throat. Lena giggled and shook her head. She knew pretty well this kind of reaction is Kara for "That you shouldn't have known, but I'm still happy you're here."_

" _Am I of any disturbance?" Lena doubted for a second, and she saw another change on Kara's reaction. It's just lovely for her to see how transparent Kara is, it's easy for her to predict her next move._

_"Oh god no, Lena of course you're always welcome here, it's just that my -" Kara tried to explain but Lena was already half through her loft before she was able to finish. Lena was welcomed by walls stripped of their former wallpaper and coats of paint used as a cover up through the years, newspapers scattered all over the floor and furniture covered with plastic for protection._

_"Not much of a mess, Kara. I'll have you know that my room back in the university was what the word mess was created for." Lena said making Kara snort and they both laughed._

_"But, where are they?" Lena asked_

_"They're on their way." Kara smiled, "Would you like anything to drink?"_

_"Water is fine." Lena smiled back as she pulled a stool at the kitchen center counter._

_"I'm sorry for acting weird." Kara said, swallowing hard. She's still not attuned to this kind of human emotion, it's not like she's never felt this way before but for the record Mon-El was too far of a comparison with what she's feeling now for her boss._

_"Kara you should stop being always apologetic okay?" Lena knowingly raised an eyebrow making Kara fidget, usual Lena Luthor Effect on Kara Danvers. Kara adjusted her eyeglasses and slightly cleared her throat._

_"I mean, you're still my boss Lena."_

_"And we're also friends. Friends buy friends food and help friends paint their walls." Lena teased and Kara hid behind a smile in defense from the word 'friends'._

"Supergirl?" Kara heard Alex call out from her two communicator and she didn't know, if she's suddenly irritated because Alex tried called her that again, like she always did since last year or it's because of something else.

"I'm here."

"We kind of need a little help here."

"Alien or not?"

"We're still aren't sure but the radio signals Winn was able to gather resembles that of the radio signal from when she – you know Lena." Alex explained and trailed off almost as quickly as she started. But the mention of her name, was enough for Kara to stand up and put that goddamn of a suit again. Kara swiftly flew to the location Alex told her and was almost insulted that it was in the same direction of Lena's company, that's still under the temporary authority of Lena's friend and appointee, Sam.

"Well that suit looks so great on you, Supergirl." Maggie instantly commented soon as Kara landed at the scene of the crime.

"Ka – Supergirl." Alex greeted with a small encouraging smile, it instantly pricked on Kara's nape but she let it go, there's something far more important than being irritated of anything or anyone.

"Where is it?" Kara asked, straight to business and Alex almost lost balance, Maggie returned the encouragement with a tap on her shoulder as they followed Kara down the location of the crater where the Alien Tech looking saucer made impact.

"What does the report say?" Kara asked arms crossed tightly against her chest, looking at nothing but the spade shaped thing.

"Winn, just sent me another update, the radio signals didn't only resembled the ones from last year, it has the same radio signal patterns."

"Does that mean - "

"It's the same source."

"She's -"

"We're not sure Supergirl, there was no sign of company. This thing just plummeted out of nowhere, the impact could've killed a human being."

"I'll circle the perimeter, send me updates when there are more signal readings."

"Kara - "

"Just do as I say Agent Danvers." Kara ordered like Alex was an ordinary agent, Alex has been the most understanding sister there ever was, she didn't give up on Kara and sure as hell she's not giving up now but sometimes she can only take too much. Alex was left inside the tent, when Maggie followed Kara outside.

"Kara." Maggie called out before Kara bolt.

"What?"

"I know you're still hoping to find her Kara -"

"I'm not hoping Maggie, I will find her." Kara sharply cut and Maggie bit her lip to slash back.

"I know Kara, that's what you've been doing in the last year, but that's my girlfriend in there, your sister. The last person who hasn't given up on you okay? So you can suck up your mess and pull your shit together the longer you want but you're done talking to her like that, I'm done with you talking to her like that."

"Maggie, let her go." Alex softly said, almost like a whisper and even before Maggie could protest, Kara's gone.

_"I just need your signatures on the documents." Kara said as she followed Lena inside her LCorp. It was the morning after the Edge attack on Lena determined to drag her name to the mud and turn the whole National city against her. The night after Supergirl saved Lena for the nth time since they met._

_"Just give me a few minutes, I'll sign the documents for Sam first then we can go to CatCo together?" Lena offered_

_"Sure, I just want you to know that my boss is very particular with tardiness." Kara teased making Lena laugh._

_"Really now? This boss of yours she good looking?" Lena teased back_

" _What? Of course, really pretty – beautiful even." Kara dignified making Lena shake her head in laughter. They're in that level of closeness where Kara's already comfortable around Lena, and she has the slightest care what people are going to say about another Super-Luthor closeness._

_"What did I say?" Kara frowned, Lena leaned against her desk, arms loosely crossed against her chest, the pose she always does when she's gauging Kara._

_"Thank you for last night." Lena said that stirred panic inside not Kara but Supergirl, she hasn't told the woman who she really is and she's still not sure whether to tell her soon or not so she was caught of guard._

_"F – for what?" Kara asked almost choking, which of course didn't get passed Lena's observant eyes._

_"For solving the case with Sam." Lena innocently answered as she walked towards Kara._

_"Oh, that's what friends do okay? I'd never let anything happen to you." Kara assured Lena like she needed more assurance._

_Lena walked towards Kara, and the latter didn't know what to do or how to react. Lena wasn't saying anything, she just stood right in front of Kara, cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, Kara was dumbfounded. She didn't dare to move, or for the love of Rao she'll wobble and fall._

_"Thank you Supergirl." Lena whispered close against Kara's skin before pulling away in a safe distance, just in time Sam walked right in with the aforementioned documents._

_"Lena, I got everything right here. Are you ready for the talk with the board later?" Sam instantly said_

_"Oh hi, Kara." Sam also greeted Kara who was still frozen on the ball of her feet._

_"Now that's out of the way, I'll see you later Kara." Lena meaningfully smiled before turning towards Sam._

_"Absolutely Sam." Lena said as she started signing the documents and Kara was finally able to move._

_"I – I'll see you guys later." Kara stuttered making Sam look at her funny as she hurried out of the office._

_Kara was already about to take the elevator when her communicator buzz up and it's Alex._

...

_"Still working so late at night Miss Luthor." Supergirl commented seeing the hunched figure of Lena still in front of her laptop. Lena secretly smiled knowing what she did earlier was effective for Supergirl to appear in her office right now._

_"Supergirl, what do I owe this pleasure?" Lena challenged and Kara's – Supergirl's brows furrowed a bit and relaxed as she crossed her arms against her chest. Classic Supergirl._

_"Well, Kara Danvers said you might want to thank her about last night." Supergirl explained making Lena giggle._

_"Really Supergirl? Do you really think I'd buy that?"_

_"Buy what Miss Luthor?" Supergirl defended_

_"Come on Kara, I know you're Supergirl." Lena confidently said as she turned around to shut her laptop down._

_"What now?" Supergirl asked still trying to save faces._

_"Do you really think the CEO of two of the biggest companies in National City would fall for your eyeglasses props Kara?" Lena asked and Superfirl fell silent, she didn't know what else to say and it felt like she doesn't want to hide it from Lena anymore._

_"Should I loose the glasses?" Supergirl spoke again making Lena smile, the kind that reaches her eyes. For a moment, out of all the right things she's done in her life this felt like the first right thing she did for herself alone, not for the benefit of anyone._

_"No, it works for other people. Just not me. I know you too well Kara." Lena said as she walked towards Supergirl like she did to Kara this morning and she elicited the same reaction from the latter. Kara's Supergirl stance soften but her whole body stiffen as her proximity with Lena lessen._

_"Lena -" Kara gasped_

_"Wait, whatever happen to Miss Luthor?" Lena teased making Kara massage her temple and take a step back but Lena has her in place._

_"No, you're not going anywhere Supergirl." Lena softly said, her eyes wide and cheeks a little flushed._

_"Lena -" Kara softly gasped, suddenly overwhelmed of how good Lena smelled, although she's already memorized how she smells from all the encounters and saving her._

_"Thank you for always being there for me Kara. I would long be dead by now if not for you -"_

_"Shh, not going to happen." Kara interrupted as she finally gave in to the Lena Luthor Effect._

_Kara hooked Lena by her right arm as the latter wrapped both her arms around Kara's neck. Kara cupped Lena's cheek with her free hand like she the most fragile thing there ever was, and Kara's sure she'll always be._

"Supergirl."

"What?"

"There's a faint feedback from the spade's radio signals North West outside of the city."

"I'm on it."

"Careful, Supergirl." Alex reminded

Kara boosted to the direction Alex told her, it was in the former testing ground of the National City government, where she fought that villain humanoid the government was developing for civilian protection that went to the whole different level of danger instead.

"Alex, I'm here."

"Surveying the location, the traces disappeared Supergirl."

"What? But there's a camper van here, I can hear movements inside. I'll check." Kara said as she inch closer towards the camper van. It surprisingly looks new and well maintain for something in the middle of nowhere. Kara's hearing caught a radio inside the the camper and a heartbeat. Kara rounded in front of the van to the left side where the door was, she was about to knock when the door swung open almost hitting her.

"What the hell!?" The person who opened the door cursed seeing the caped girl outside her humble abode.

Kara recognised even with the longer hair and street clothing of white razorback, ripped jeans and unnecessary number of dog-tag laces.

_Supergirl? Situation?_

Sh – she's here. Lena's here.

_We're on our way._

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Lena asked and Kara just smiled and told her that help is coming.

"Winn, have you studied the Spade?"

"Yeah, it's both an alien and non-alien device intended to be used as a portable teleporter. It must've been in Lena's possession that time she disappeared last year the last time you tried saving her."

"Who's device it is? And what's happening to her? She doesn't seem to remember who I am and anyone around here."

"I've traced the non-alien materials used back to Morgan Edge."

"That fucker."

"And she's still a little bit confused and/or disoriented because the device causes gaslighting whenever it is used to teleport. It is self operating so you can say that Lena was somewhat trying to find her way back here, even though she has no idea where she came from or where she's going."

"How did you know?"

"The device logged almost a hundred attempts of teleportation Kara, God knows where Lena came from before you saw her there."

"She's awake." Alex butt in

"Just let her rest, it's not like she can remember anything." Kara bitterly chuckled.

"I'm not sure about that, she specifically asked for the blondie." Alex said in a what you could mistake as a teasing tone.

"Just give it a try." Maggie suggested

"Fine." Kara sighed as she walked towards Lena's room.

Kara stopped by the doorway when she saw Lena already standing up, looking out the transparent wall overlooking the agents below. She's wearing her own clothes now, like the old Lena, hair in a tight bun and posture a little bad but negotiable.

"You wanted to see me?" Kara asked, Lena instantly turned and smiled.

"Yeah. I still don't know who you are, but I'm trying so hard."

"You don't have to, there's no rush."

"I know, but I can still see that frown on your eyebrows, like of all people here who knows my name I should know yours more." Lena noticed catching Kara off guard yet again.

"I guess I'll just have to wait." Kara said as she walked closer to where Lena was.

"I don't know how -"

"I don't either, do you want to figure it out together?" Kara asked, heart full of hope she would say yes, like the last time she asked her to be her girlfriend.

"Sure. Can we start by you telling me a story?" Lena asked looking like a little kid eager to know about history or something.

"I can try." Kara nodded as she sat down by the bed tapping the space beside her. Lena obliged and sat beside Kara, and God knows how badly she just wanted to kiss the hell out of the girl.

"Okay so -" Kara started

"I'm sorry, I just needed to do something." Lena interrupted again and Kara waited ever so patiently. Lena hesitantly cupped Kara's face and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, Kara was dumbfounded. She didn't dare to move, or for the love of Rao she'll wobble and fall.

"Now that's out of the way, you can continue telling me your story." Lena meaningfully smiled before letting Kara go. Her heart sank a bit but for now, that's enough. Lena's back that's more than enough.


	2. How's Lena?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara's patience is stretched too thin.
> 
> or
> 
> Where Lena finally remembers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the 2nd chapter of Where's Lena?
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Hey, good morning." Kara greeted Lena soon as she sat in front of her at the kitchen center counter of Kara's apartment. It's been two weeks since Lena asked Kara if she could stay with her a bit while she's trying to cope from the gas-lighting and memory loss. Of course, Kara agreed right away. Every one of their friends also thought maybe it's a good idea, maybe it could quicken Lena's recovery.

"Good morning." Lena smiled, she grabbed one of the coffee cup from the table knowing pretty well Kara prepared it for her, Kara smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Kara inquired with a certain kind of tenderness she only shows Lena, she doesn't want to sound intruding or tiptoeing around Lena because Kara knows she has those tendencies.

"Better. There are no nightmares." Lena thoughtfully said, the main reason why Lena asked if she could stay with the blonde is the recurring nightmares that would only go away whenever she's around Kara.

"That's great, is there anything you want to do today? Any place you want to visit?" Kara asked again, as she finished reading the morning paper and downing the last of her black coffee.

"Can I visit you at your work?" Lena asked, hopeful. Kara stopped in thought, she's worried about Lena's safety and people finally seeing her in flesh after the official report broadcasted by CatCo itself about her almost a month ago, when she was rescued.

"So what do you say?" Lena asked already feeling the weight of Kara's indecision. Kara looked at Lena's doubting yet smiling face, cheeks flushed maybe because of asking her favours again, which she has always find adorable about the cunning CEO.

"I guess, we can do that." Kara finally nodded making Lena smile so widely.

"Really?"

"Really really, after all you own CatCo anyway, so you can drop by anytime you want." Kara nodded

"Well, if you put it that way. I do have the right." Lena teased making Kara giggle.

"Go on and prepare, Miss Luthor." Kara winked

"Luthor, does it suit me?" Lena seriously asked and Kara suddenly didn't know what to say. She haven't had the heart to tell Lena what her surname means yet and she doubt if she'd ever have the will to do it. She sighed and smiled and took Lena's hand from across the table.

"Anything suits you, Lena." Kara safely answered

"Thank you, Kara." Lena softly said almost like a whisper before she leave to prepare.

+++

"So who's James Olsen again?" Lena asked as they walked inside the CatCo building and Kara already feel people turning their heads to stare as Lena Luthor herself grace their presence.

"He's currently acting as the CEO and Editor-in-Chief of CatCo." Kara explained as they got inside the elevator.

"Okay, and are we friends?" Lena doubted

"The last time I remember you guys are friends." Kara assured and Lena casually hold on to her arm as they got out of the elevator. People literally froze when they saw Lena, most of them gawking and mouth hanging open and Kara turned into protective mode.

"Good morning Miss Luthor." Eve greeted even in surprise

"Good morning, you are?"

"Eve, Miss Luthor. I'm Eve Teschmacher, your and Mr. Olsen's assistant." Eve smiled slightly blushing because Lena actually shook her hand and smiled so warmly.

"Well, nice to meet you Eve." Lena nodded, Kara was relieved at how well Lena's doing.

"Miss Luthor, good morning. I didn't know you'd be coming to office today or this early." James greeted and hesitated as he walked out of his office to see what the commotion is about.

"You must be James Olsen. Good to meet you." Lena turned towards James and offered her hand. James smiled and took it.

"Good to meet you too Miss Luthor."

"Oh just call me Lena. Also, I'm just visiting Kara's workplace." Lena shyly explained as if she doesn't own the place she's talking about. Kara was just silently observing, trying as much as possible not to interfere with Lena's interactions to anybody.

"Well, it's good to have you here Miss – Lena. If by chance you're curious about how everything works here, I can show you." James offered.

"That is so nice of you James, I'll let you know." Lena nodded before turning towards Kara.

"Are you going to be busy today? I can just wait for you somewhere." Lena said, Kara and James both startled quickly exchanged looks.

"I – uhh – don't -" Kara stalled

"No, Kara just turned in her article assignments so she's fairly free today, Lena." James saved, making Lena turn towards him again and Kara gesturing a thanks behind Lena.

"Really? I just don't want to be a distraction." Lena said making Kara blush

"You are absolutely not a distraction Lena. Don't be silly." Kara butt in, "In fact, maybe I can start reacquainting you with CatCo. Would you like that?" Kara offered earning a huge, cheeky smile from the Luthor.

"I'd love that. Maybe over lunch?" Lena said and Kara for sure almost doubted it as flirting, which she instantly shrugged off.

"Noonan's?" Kara knowingly raised her eyebrow, she knew Lena already remembers Noonan's, their favorite restaurant is near the office and Kara's melting inside knowing she did remember. Lena nodded as she deliberately took Kara's hand and led her to the former private elevator only the CEO used.

+++

"No! No! Don't! Please, stop! Let me go! Let me go! Kara help! Help me!"

Kara was suddenly awaken by Lena's screams in the middle of the night. It was two in the morning and Lena's having her episode again. Kara quickly ran towards the bedroom to check on Lena. And yes, they don't sleep in the same bed for a lot of reasons.

"Lena? Honey? Hey. It's okay, I'm here." Kara cooed over and over as she held Lena in her arms.

"Kara, oh my God. Please don't let me go." Lena cried, breathless and shaking from fear Kara could never explain.

"I'm here, Lena. I got you. I've got you now." Kara promised as she kissed Lena's temple, the latter didn't let go of Kara that easily. Tonight was dreadful and more realistic than the ones before, it's so hard for her not to believe it.

"I'll get you some water first, okay?" Kara said, Lena slowly let her go, yet Kara felt eyes following her to the kitchen and Lena was still watching her when she got back.

"Darling, why are you watching me? Is there anything I can do?" Kara asked as she sat beside Lena in the bed again, Lena took the glass of water and took a sip before putting it on the bedside table.

"K – Kara could you..."

"Whatever it is Lena."

"Could you sleep in bed with me, just for tonight?" Lena whispered, hugging her knees against her chest a little too tightly Kara felt it, Kara feels Lena's struggles and it cuts through her softest flesh to see her woman like this, and she knows she'd do anything in her power to keep her safe always.

"Yes of course, I'll stay with you. Always." Kara promised again and Lena softly smiled. She then moved on the left side of the bed making room for Kara. Kara obliged, taking her rightful place. Lena lied down on her side facing Kara's direction and Kara's facing Lena. They're just staring at each other like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry, you should be deeply asleep by now." Lena apologized, pricking the part of Kara's chest where her heart is.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to worry about anything, Lena." Kara smiled.

Lena moved closer and Kara's heart beat raced and breath hitched, she didn't move, she couldn't to be accurate. She just let Lena lace her arms around her and rest her head on her chest. Lena squeezed her a bit making Kara give in to the need to feel Lena's warmth she longs for far too long now.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena whispered before drifting to sleep again.

I love you too, Lena. Kara thought as she closed her eyes.

+++

"So how's the girlfriend?" Winn lightly teased Supergirl as she walked in for her duties and to check on the results of Lena's latest tests.

"Still far from being herself, but we slept together last night. I mean the wholesome one. Maybe it wouldn't even be sleeping in the same bed if it wasn't for her nightmares." Supergirl choked explaining and Winn laughed.

"It's okay Supergirl, I get that." Winn offered a small understanding smile.

"So, How's Lena doing?" Supergirl asked as they face the monitors showing a lot of analysis of Lena's brain activities.

"She's stable, aside from the occasional nightmares for that matter. But she's slow on remembering things, from all aspect of her old life. Don't you think maybe it's time to immerse her to her old world? Her life as the CEO of LCorp and CatCo, her family history, as in everything about herself?"

"Do you think it'll be safer now?" Kara doubted

"Yeah I really think so, the alien traces in her brain are gradually detaching and it's only a matter of time before she could acquire all of her memories back. Also, she's already getting used to living with you and that's totally fine but she can't live a life revolving only around living with you, Kara. You know that right?" Winn carefully worded out as if he's pushing Kara's buttons with his explanation and a wrong push of the button might send Supergirl offline again.

"I understand. I'll drop by Sam's later. Is that all?"

"For now we can try that, see what happens then." Winn timidly smiled before being called out by J'onn.

"Kara. Hi, good seeing you here." Sam instantly smiled as she turns to see Supergirl walking right in from the balcony.

"Hi, sorry for barging in on you like this. It's just that Lena - "

"It's okay Kara, does she need anything? How is she doing?"

"Her most recent results came in this morning and it's good but not good enough. Winn suggested maybe it's time to totally reacquaint her to her old self." Kara explained.

"I see. So what's the plan?"

"I think it's better if I drive her to your house and have her stay with you for maybe a couple of weeks, to see any changes?" Kara said even what she's saying is foreign to her hearing but she knows this is the right thing for her to do. Their relationship before was no secret to Sam, even the last year she's been off the radar, and she's pretty sure what Sam is thinking about right now. But this is not about her anymore, it's about Lena and how she can get better as soon as possible.

"I'd love to look after her for you Kara. I'll do whatever I can to help her remember." Sam smiled and Kara just smiled back, the kind that does not reach her eyes.

"I'll drive her up tomorrow." Kara said voice almost cracking.

"Kara, Lena will get better. Hang in there, okay?" Sam encouraged, Kara nodded before flying off.

+++

"And this Samantha Arias is the person who I assigned to run LCorp when I bought CatCo, to save it from Morgan Edge?" Lena asked reviewing every bit of information Kara told her since last night when they had the talk.

"Yep exactly that. Also, she has a daughter and her name is?"

"Ruby, her name's Ruby."

"And you are her?"

"Cool Aunt Lena." Lena giggled making Kara laugh too.

"Correct."

"I'm scared though." Lena said almost sounding like a child.

"Why? What are you scared of?" Kara worried, shortly looking at Lena sitting on the passenger side.

"What if the nightmares come and you aren't there?" Lena said and Kara didn't actually thought about that just yet.

"Could you open the glove compartment for me?" Kara asked and Lena paused to look at her before she obliged.

"What's this?" Lena wondered as she examines the smart watch looking device.

"That's going to be your call signal. Whenever you need me just push that button on the side and I'll be there for you the quickest possible time I can." Kara explained.

"What if you can't come?" Lena probed, as they pull over in front of Sam's house in the suburbs.

"Not going to happen, okay?" Kara assured taking both of Lena's hand, "I'll always come for you." Kara added and Lena slowly nodded trusting Kara's words with her own life.

"Sam and Ruby's waiting for you. Shall we go outside and meet them?" Kara asked when she heard movements from the front porch.

"Okay." Lena agreed peeking from behind Kara, she saw Sam waving.

"Okay." Kara exhaled as she got out of the car and quickly opened Lena's door for her.

+++

"Game night!" Winn and James super enthusiastically greeted the moment Kara opened the door, yet the Kryptonian didn't even reach half of it when she just smiled and let them in.

The two instantly changed demeanour and they saw Alex and Maggie already waiting for them in the living room with the same dissipated expressions and they knew right of the bat that something's off.

"What's up?" Winn asked Maggie who just shrugged towards Alex's direction who in return sighed like it's the nth time she's about to explain 'what's up?'

"Lena can't make it to Game night."

"Again?" James raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, the CEO's busy with learning the knack of running her company."

"But it's already late, and it's only one night." Winn frowned

"She was in a very important meeting this afternoon and according to Sam, Lena is still there until now."

"That explains the aura."

"Who wants beer?" Kara's stern sounding voice startled the group especially Winn and they all ended up taking the bottles Kara's carrying.

"What do you want to play tonight?" James braved

"Anything you want." Kara said as she sat in the most isolated space in the living room.

"I know let's just watch a game tonight, no talking, just watching." Winn nervously suggested turning the TV on to some foreign football match in Brazil.

Kara knew this game night already sucks but she can't do anything to save it from being bunkers. It's the mother of all silent game nights actually, with the occasionally 'yes' and 'no' from Winn and James when their team scores and loses the ball. Alex and Maggie are closely snuggled up in the love seat and it is something Kara has always loved seeing, but not so much tonight because she misses Lena, so badly.

In the span of three weeks, Kara only saw her thrice. When Kara confirmed with Sam that she can visit her. Also, the same three days Kara's free from her duties as Kara Danvers Journalist and Kara Danvers Supergirl. Lena hasn't used the call signal and it pricks a part of Kara's heart, it means Lena doesn't need her. And no, she doesn't want to be unfair but it feels that way. She only feels a bit fine when she's around Lena, who somehow doesn't think that thrice in three weeks isn't such a bad thing. Lena was doing great at what she's always been an expert in and that part is something Kara sees as the only positive thing in their situation right now.

"Kara, can we talk?" Alex asked as the rest said their goodbyes. It was only ten in the evening but they're pretty sure the talk with Alex is more important than them trying to fill the void that they could never fill in.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Kara casually asked Alex as if she doesn't know what Alex wants to talk about.

"You are stronger than this Kara, we both know pretty well that Lena isn't going anywhere, and that the moment her memories come back it's going to be a lot easier for you to be in her life." Alex said, Kara chews on the inside of her cheek as she tries stoping herself from spewing an argument.

"I know that." Kara heavily sighed as she sink in the couch beside Alex.

"She's getting better, that's what this is all about right?" Alex asked as she put her arm over her little sister's shoulders.

"Yeah. Maybe I should focus on improving myself too you know? For when she really comes back." Kara thoughtfully said, Alex just sat there and admired how huge and serious and unwavering Kara's feelings for the CEO is right from the beginning until now.

"That should be a good idea." Alex nodded once before resting her head on Kara's.

"Sorry for being distracted this morning. That vehicle shouldn't have gotten away too far to the park."

"It's okay, Kara. Just be careful next time. We're still hunting that unidentified superhuman, you have chance to prove yourself." Alex teased making Kara giggle for the first time tonight.

"Thanks."

+++

Supergirl? Do you hear me?

"I'm here Alex."

We need you at the DEO now.

"I'm on my way." Kara said as she quickly walked out of the office in the middle of writing her third article assignment for that day.

...

"Alex? What's going on?"

"Supergirl, we have a visitor from another city." Alex hesitated as she motioned towards the woman looking up the monitors. She's wearing a beige trench coat that covers just about everything aside from black her heeled boots.

"Who is she?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm Diana, of Themyscira. In this world they call me Wonder Woman." The unknown being introduced herself, as she walked towards Supergirl's direction.

"Did you lose your home too?" Kara wondered instantly finding a certain connection with the visitor.

"You can say I choose to stay and build my own home here. I've always loved helping the humans of Earth." Diana explained, Kara's sure there was something about this woman, and certainly a good kind of something.

"Okay. So what brings you here in National City? You're from what part of Earth again?"

"I'm currently staying in New York with my own team, I need to bring back a fugitive to our city who believe escaped here." Diana elaborated.

"Is he a superhuman?" Kara asked remembering the unidentified strong half man and half machine rogue superhuman she encountered yesterday.

"He's name is 666." Diana confirmed.

"Winn, do have any lead?"

"None yet but, I'm trying to trace the his energy that suddenly disappeared, like it's turned off." Winn explained.

"Yeah he has that ability to camouflage, and with our tracker gone we're blind." Diana confirmed.

"Don't worry, there's nothing we can't find here at the DEO." Supergirl assured

"Alex can you assist her for now, call me if something comes up. I'll just check on Lena." Supergirl turned towards her sister who agreed right away.

+++

"That's it Lena, that's great. Now you know how this program works we can now move on to - " Sam cheerfully said as Lena navigate the company software she actually made herself long ago with ease.

"Miss Arias? Miss Luthor?"

"Yes Jess?" Sam

"Mister - "

"Edge. Morgan Edge." A 50-year-old grey haired man of average height and tailored suit barged in walking past Jess who wasn't able to stop him. Sam instantly stood in front of Lena's table alerting Lena.

"Oh, I didn't know you would be here Lena."

"Who are you?" Lena wondered and the man deeply chuckled with an evil grin.

"Still has no memory."

"What are you doing here Mr. Edge? Last time I checked you don't have any appointment with me or Miss Luthor." Sam sternly asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"I know, I'm just visiting. I heard Lena Luthor is back and I just had to see it for my own eyes." Edge grimaced irking Sam.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are yet." Lena apologized

"Oh that's okay Lena, you'll get to know me soon enough." Edge said with a subtly mocking that adds up to the resentment Sam's feeling on top of the fact that the man standing right in front of them is the reason why Lena disappeared last year.

"You can leave now Mr. Edge, or I might as well call security."

"Aw, that's a shame. I was just checking on the CEO of LCorp to see if she's fit to hold office again and so far I think she's not, that's not going to be a good news to the board is it?" Edge meaningfully said and Sam already knew what he was trying to do.

"Leave, now." Sam shortly said as she stared at him until he gave in and started leaving.

Sam heavily sighed as she turned towards Lena and she's surprised and worried why the woman was crying.

"Lena? Are you okay?"

"Sorry I was just so mad and I don't even know him. I don't' know why, but there's something about him that's really off." Lena explained as she wipes the sides of her eyes.

"Oh Lena. It's okay, he's kind of your nemesis you know. He can't beat you so he's pretty pissed. The anger is understandable." Sam affirmed giving Lena a side hug.

"What do you think I should do? Should I take office again?" Lena worried.

"Of course you should take office again Lena but, as of the moment we need to get more of your memories back so we can prove the board that you're fit for the job."

"But I got you here with me, you can fill me in with all the information I need to gear up. I mean they wouldn't have to know that I'm still missing some of my memories, right?" Lena suggested and Sam instantly understood what she wants to happen and she thought maybe it's plausible.

"By all means necessary Lena. We just have to make sure you face the board ready and yourself." Sam assured and they both smiled.

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome Lena." Sam nodded just in time her phone beeped.

"And Kara's visiting tonight." Sam announced and Lena's face lit up like fireworks.

"That's great, I really need her right now." Lena confessed and Sam couldn't help but swoon.

"I know you do." Sam slyly smirked and Lena chuckled and just playfully rolled her eyes at Sam.

...

"Hi." Lena greeted Kara as soon as she opened the door to Kara who's covering her face with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi. This is for you." Kara smiled as she awkwardly adjusted her glasses. It's the first time she ever brought Lena flowers since she found her a little over two months ago.

"Thank you, Kara. This is really sweet of you." Lena widely smiled as she took the flowers along with Kara's hand to pull her inside.

"Hey Sam. Where's Ruby?" Kara greeted as soon as she saw Sam preparing the table.

"Hi Kara, Ruby's in a slumber party at her best friend's house. Great to have you here." Sam genuinely smiled just in time the timer buzz off.

Lena instantly found a vase to put Kara's flowers on, Kara smiled to Sam but her eyes are focused on Lena. She looked so domesticated in her casual sweats and National City sweater.

"And, dinner's ready." Sam nodded and both Kara and Lena like two dutiful daughters obliged to sit in front of Sam.

"So tell me about work? How's everything?" Kara asked as they started feasting on Sam's salad, pasta, and wine.

"Lena is doing so great actually, it's so natural for her to get everything at the first try." Sam eagerly reported, Kara giggled feeling the excitement.

"Is that so, Miss Luthor?" Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena who was sitting in front of her.

"I do as I am told." Lena shrugged trying to be cool, Sam and Kara laughed.

"Well, what can we expect from Miss Luthor herself right?"

"Indeed." Sam agreed.

The dinner went well with more of Lena's stories about her life in the previous year both Kara and Sam are too amazed about how Lena was able to endure all of it. Waking up somewhere she doesn't know without anything or anyone with her, just the spade-shaped teleporter. Even Kara couldn't imagine herself in that kind of void and it angers her that the man behind it is still as free as a bird. Because without any physical evidence or witness, even though the materials used are from Edge Enterprise the case they could file will not have a probable cause.

"Are you settling here good?" Kara asked Lena while they're out in the front porch, sitting by the wooden swing.

"Yeah, it's actually weird that I wasn't having any nightmares so far. But I -"

"What is it?"

"I kind of miss going home in your apartment." Lena confessed and the term 'home' in relation to Kara's apartment makes her heart flutter.

"You wanna go home with me tonight?" Kara offered

"I want to, but I can't. Sam promised to help me prepare myself to face the board on Friday."

"Face the board?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to right? If I want to take office again?"

"Oh, but you're still not -"

"I know, but I got Sam to help me. And besides, I can't have that Morgan Edge sniffing around my company let along visit me again - "

"Visit you again?" Kara's voice suddenly turned hard as she stood up in front of Lena.

"Y – yeah. He did." Lena hesitated

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

"This morning. I – I didn't know he's that important to bother you - "

"Lena, he's the man behind your disappearance last year. He's not nothing. What did I tell you about always calling me first?!" Kara dignified slightly raising her voice startling Lena.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Lena backfired

"Because you're out of line."

"You are out of line, Kara. Sam was there, nothing bad happened so I don't see any reason for you to get mad at me."

"I am not mad at you. I'm upset that you didn't tell me right away."

"Semantics." Lena sarcastically laughed irritating Kara more. Kara isn't mad at Lena of course, she'll never be. She resent Morgan Edge and his audacity to barge into Lena.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you don't need help then I must go." Kara said before turning her back to Lena.

"I'm taking office whether you like it or not. My company needs me." Lena said before Kara was out of hearing distance. Kara shortly glanced back, pain – physical pain taking over her expression.

"I know. But I need you too." Kara said before bolting up in the sky, without regard of who is going to see her. Sam instantly got out to check when she heard the noise but Kara was gone.

+++

"Did you already call her?" Alex asked as Supergirl walked right in from the open balcony.

"No, I said a lot of words I shouldn't have said. I know it hurt her Alex, but I have to tell her right?" Supergirl heavily sigh as she sat by one of the empty chairs as if physically exhausted and fresh from a fight.

"You did what you have to do, you're after her safety."

"But she didn't understand me."

"I'm sure she did but she also wanted you to understand where she's coming from Kara. She's a Luthor, something inside her will always be drawn to keeping everything in her company in-tact. Like your need to always have her safe." Alex explained.

"I'll call her later." Kara nodded Alex did too.

"We found him." Diana in her Wonder Woman suit suddenly appeared alerting the sisters.

"Where?" Kara asked

"Down the warehouse by the pier." Winn confirmed and in a blink of an eye both of the superheroines are gone.

"Super speed." Winn said still feeling surprised by all these superhuman capabilities around him.

"Agent Schott let's monitor?" J'onn reminded him.

"Right Sir." He nodded as he instantly projected both Supergirl's and Wonder Woman's traces on the wide screen.

"Winn any backstory for this asshole?" Supergirl asked

"Well if my theory is correct, a week ago 666 half-man and half-machine superhuman was being transferred to a new facility."

"And he escaped here." Wonder Woman completed.

"Not only that, the person behind his unbelievable escape was no other than Morgan Edge. He hired men from inside the facility to sabotage the transfer and make it look like an unfortunate escape."

"What? Who is Morgan Edge?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Edge is Lena Luthor's top competitor, so if we piece this puzzle out. Edge made it look like 666 was just fugitive who happened to ran-off to National City to hide when in fact, Edge hired him for one sole purpose - " Winn stalled

"Kill Lena Luthor." Wonder Woman confirmed.

"Bingo." Winn shortly answered.

+++

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as Lena stood outside the doors of the board room.

"My mind is pretty light and reeling but, I'm pretty sure I've memorized everything in on the cards you wrote me." Lena nodded.

"Very well, let's get you your office back." Sam winked as she opened the double doors.

Men and women in corporate attire and serious expressions welcomed Lena and her knees are suddenly shaking. She stood up by the head of the table with the empty chair reserved for her. Sam stood by the windows to let Lena take the floor.

"Good morning everyone." Lena greeted closely resembling her old self. But the board of almost ten people aren't easily fazed. They stayed silent adding up to Lena's nervousness, she glanced towards Sam's direction who subtly nodded in encouragement.

"You're all gathered here today for a very important announcement." Lena started again.

"It has been no secret to all of you that over the course of a year, I was out of office. Even I couldn't comprehensively explain what exactly happened until now and I'm not sure how I got back. But through it all there's only one thing I had in mind and that is to come home." Lena paused, gauging the mood of the whole room some of the members are already curious she knows it, and all she has to do is continue talking.

+++

"Supergirl updates?" J'onn demanded as they noticed no reports coming in from Supergirl and Wonder Woman.

"I don't think this is the place of the attack. He's nowhere to be found." Supergirl finally said as they got inside the empty warehouse.

"Scanning the vicinity." Winn said.

Wonder Woman continued to explore the place when they heard a loud cracking sound and all of the doors and windows started closing.

"Supergirl?!" Alex called out hearing the noise in the background.

"It's a trap!" Wonder Woman shouted

"Smoke bombs!" Supergirl confirmed as she started freezing every one of it that started dropping from the ceiling of the warehouse while Wonder Woman battled with the titanium tightly closed doors.

"I'm going." Alex said as she started leaving

"Be careful, Agent Danvers." J'onn reminded

"Found him again!" Winn exclaimed

"Where?" Supergirl asked after freezing the last bomb in her midst.

"Oh this is not good."

"Winn!" Both Supergirl and Wonder Woman shouted.

"LCorp. He's going to LCorp." Winn spilled.

"Lena." Supergirl said remembering that today is Friday.

"Tell Alex to go there instead." Supergirl commanded before she and Wonder Woman double-teamed to knock one of the double-sealed titanium doors down.

+++

"I am here to assure you that LCorp -" Lena was interrupted by the loud explosion from outside the building and the aftershock that was felt inside the board room 30 floors up from the main street.

"Lena!" Sam instantly found her place beside Lena grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What is going on?!" Lena panicked

"I have no idea but we need to get out of here." Sam said as she tried dragging the shaking Luthor out of the board room along with everyone else.

"Help! Help me!" One board member screamed from the elevator.

"Sam!" Lena saw a huge half-man half-machine grappling the woman not older than Lena's mother.

"Lena we have to go!"

"We need to help her!"

"I'm sorry Lena, but right now? You're my only concern." Sam firmly said

"Luthor!" The man shouted as Lena and Sam got inside the elevator.

"He knows me!"

"We need Kara." Sam said as she took Lena's arm where the watch Kara gave her is on. They where on their way down when the elevator suddenly hit something deforming the floor between them, Lena held on to the tiny metal rails behind her.

The elevator was hanging for a few seconds when they felt it suddenly moving up in a speed that wasn't meant for something carrying people inside.

"We are going to crash against the ceiling!" Lena was frantic and scared and determined that she's going to die at that moment. She was waiting for the reverse impact when the elevator suddenly stopped at the penthouse and casually opened like nothing happened.

"The roof." Sam said as she helped Lena get out of the almost crumpled elevator.

"Where's Kara. Where's Kara. Where's Kara." Lena helplessly mumbled to herself as she let Sam guide her up to the roof where the helipad is.

"Luthor." The man from before growled the moment Sam and Lena was outside. Sam tried pulling her back again when they heard a gun shot.

"Not going anywhere." The man threatened with the gun aiming for them.

"Sam." Lena shakily said as she moved to cover Sam with her own body.

"Lena what the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed not letting go of Lena's arm.

"He wants me, not you." Lena said not breaking eye contact with the man.

"Come here! Or I'll shoot you both." The man said making another warning shot. Lena was forced to escape Sam's clutch as she started walking towards the man, there's not much room at the rooftop though and the moment Lena was half-way the man was suddenly in front of her.

"666! Not the woman." Supergirl suddenly called out alerting the superhuman instantly dragging Lena to the edge of the building.

"No!" Kara shouted as she landed on the concrete.

"Don't come near me! She doesn't know how to fly does she?" 666 threatened again as he stretched his arm holding Lena.

"You're not going to do that." Supergirl slowly shook her head intently looking at the hand holding Lena's left arm.

"What are you going to do Supergirl? You're all the way there, when I can just push her off the building here." 666 mocked, right in time for Wonder Woman to appear behind him.

Wonder Woman strategically stealth her way from the back attacking 666, Supergirl boosting towards Lena's direction only the impact sent Lena over board.

"Kara!" Lena screamed.

Supergirl dived after Lena who was falling faster than she expected.

"Lena! Hand!" Supergirl shouted and Lena fought herself to reach out.

A few hundred meters to the fall Supergirl was able to reach Lena's hand, easily manoeuvring her body under Lena's forming a cradle of some sort and even before they hit the ground Supergirl was able to shift directions flying Lena to safety. Lena was still shaking when they landed at the park inside the LCorp vicinity. Lena was closely watching Kara as Supergirl scanned her for any serious injury.

"K – Kara." Lena softly said. Supergirl looked at her shortly before shifting her eyes behind Lena. Alex was already there. Supergirl reverted her eyes at Lena's face for a moment before hearing a loud explosion from the building and even before Lena could apologize Supergirl was gone.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Lena heard Alex said as the agent put her arm over Lena's shoulders.

"Need help?" Supergirl asked Wonder Woman who's in the middle of grappling with 666.

"Lena Luthor?"

"Safe."

"Good. Let's finish this."

+++

"Alex said you'd be here." Supergirl hesitated as she walked inside her own apartment. Lena was standing by the widely open window.

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay at the DEO." Lena shyly said as she walked towards Supergirl.

"How are you?" Supergirl asked, Lena bathe her eyes at the sight of her superhero.

"I'm Lena." Lena finally said after a long pause, Supergirl was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Lena slowly walked towards Supergirl taking both her calloused hands, Kara stared at their entwined hands and back to Lena's green eyes. There's something in her eyes now that's been absent since she found her in that camper van.

"Lena? Babe?" Supergirl whispered, Lena widely smiled and eagerly nodded.

Lena cupped both of Kara's cheeks wiping the tears at the brink of Kara's eyes.

"I remember everything now." Lena softly said as she finally leaned in to kiss Kara.

Kara instantly gave in to the urge, the emotions, the days of missing a part of herself she never thought she'd find again. The kiss quickly deepen, it felt like the first time but it was also knowing and tender and loving. It felt right for the both of them, heartbreakingly right. Kara lifted Lena with both arms and the latter instantly wrapped her legs around Kara's waist while as she walked them back to their bedroom.


End file.
